games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Diamir 'Dee' Athol
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Born in the Gilded Arch of Willow, a few districts from where Nicki lived - Nicki never gave her a name but Athol Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Cheetah blooded (like dad) Language, Accent, and Voice Personality Much more adventurous than either of her parents Kite prdicted she will be a dreamer, a storyteller, a determined and sensitive woman. 'Perhaps she will end up being the very best of us." In her free time, read stories, climbs spires, swims, hands out. Definently an extrovert. She is the one who reads up on the circle. Gets into plenty of trouble at the Academy, doens't tell her dad. History Dee is born into a time of turmult and chaos in Tantus, rescued by her biological father and hidden witha lot of adults, as well as a lot of other rescued children under the city. When safety was again delcared in part by Kite and Tim, she was brought out with her guadian Gregory, and mainly tutored from home. At the tender age of 10, she was setnt to the Academy and she, like both parents, was Gifted She went through schooling there (all TBA at this point). After her schooling, she wants to be a crazy adventurer, a hero like none other, and she does indeed head sailing, looking for the far corners of the earth, taking othe would-be heros with her. She finds some of the secrets of Septavia north, of Ferratera and the Menads etc. Part of her future from the school is what becames of the circle of 12, debunking myths and finding images and looking for the truth in religioun. Motivation Relationships Diamir is the only child of Nicki MiAnna and Damien Athol. Her school friends include Vitari Ambroshia (Valeshti? a proud, very intelligent, lacking in common sentiment and is often genuinely puzzled by ordianry things 'People really cook their food? Are you sure?'), a Dah'Rhin (Austin's son, one of many likely), Julianna iUleshta (long curly hair, mean but otherwise unremarkable, hates Dee but grows to be fierce friends, not the daughter of Olivia or Cyrus though she looks like it), and Pippa (the embodiment of Laura, had things worked out?). Beetle - kid that raised and perhaps raised beetles as a child, a bit unorthodox but perfect photomemory. Kinda non-binary feeling? Rellen is a sympathic, altogether too caring person who self-medicates to dull the care she has for others, not incredibly moral Kit mates, good and strong sibling bond, both wildly ginger and river-cat Rough and tumble combat, but also bookworm Emotionally intelligent child, more so even than an adult Most clever person in the school is hard working, quiet, very intelligent, and secretly weird - Dnaces more than you'd think? Near morbid hobbies? Amazing at the equivalent of electric guitar? She's so keen, there's no competition. What is her Gift? No idea if she even has one. Very high sex drive girl, plays up her sexuality, not a whore, nor is she characterized by sexuality. Strong boy/girl friendship (like Harry/Hermione). Soul-mates. Education and Vocation Tells many excellent stories, including her leopard ancestors. Dance Location Political Views Spirituality Notable Possessions Board Takes up board reading in Ninth? Magic She can, at some point, bring up corporeal pictures - magic, not powers. It's something Kite has never seen. Flavour